I can't Resist
by Hazen Yano
Summary: Sousuke loves Makoto, and invites him out for a date in order to confess. But what will he do when Makoto opens the door to his apartment building. SouMako one-shot! Lemon Please Leave a review ! Sorry if it sucks.


**Hey guys! So, this is a Sousuke X Makoto one-shot requested by a few of my FB yaoi group on Facebook. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer, I don't own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club/Eternal Summer**

* * *

**I Can't Resist**

**Sousuke's POV**

Today is an important day, since today is the day in which I must confess to the one who i think is the most important person. Let's begin from the very beginning.

So, It all began when I met up with Haruka for the first time at the Iwatobi's Pool. And ever since then...well I've been in love with him. I never really told him, but I was always trying to get his attention. I've kinda succeeded. I just have to actually tell him. I'm not going to just let him get away from me.

I couldn't really think of anyone else. The only one i wanted to be near, was Makoto. After I graduated, I haven't had much contact with him otherwise. He's always busy with school, or he's busy with Haruka while studying. Though personally I get extremely jealous if he's around. But I don't let Makoto see that side of me. I know that their childhood friends and Haruka is dating Rin and all. I know I shouldn't be jealous and all, but i can't control that side of me.

When I messaged Makoto this morning, I told him that'd I'd meet up with him at his apartment. We were going out to a date. But I just said that I wanted to hang out.

Once I got there, I had just simply went to his place. I did research on places to go to. Just so that I was prepared for this entire situation. I memorized all the locations and the time we would go to the next location. I felt extremely nervous. I never told my intentions to Makoto about having him for a date today, all i said was that i wanted to hang out. Even so, I felt extremely nervous.

The moment I was at the door, and right there, just ready to press the door bell. I just stared. Nervous.

_Come on, I should be able to do this. I planned this. Don't stall. Don't run!_ I thought to myself.

I fiercely stabbed the doorbell and then let go. Worried and nervous. When the door opened I saw Makoto shirtless, and with only his jeans. Literally just there wide open. His hair wet, and a white towel around his neck.

"Hey Sou-chan, sorry I was i-" Before he could even talk anymore, I pushed myself onto him. Locked the door behind me, and pushed him into the wall.

He stared at me very confused and slightly scared.

"Sou-chan?" He asked. He had a slight blush on his face.

_Too cute! _"Makoto."

I hugged him, pinning him slightly against the wall. I didn't let go of his wet body.

"I...I love you…" I blurted."I've loved you for a very long time. I can't stop thinking about you. I'm jealous whenever you're with someone other than me."

"Sou-chan…"

"I know that this might ruin our relationship. But I can't keep in these feelings. And after seeing you like that, just when I entered, I couldn't help it. You probably think I'm disgusting."

He hugged me back afterwards. He didn't let me go. He didn't push me away. He pulled me closer to our embrace. I felt happiness and excitement at the same time. His scent, was so strong. Sweat, he must be nervous.

"I-I l-love you too...Sou-chan…" He whispered. I could feel him get slightly warmer. And i could feel myself getting hotter. I separated for a moment from him.

I could tell that he was really excited. His face extremely red. I couldn't resist the cuteness. I smashed my lips onto his. I couldn't stop, so I moved my knee in between his legs, and gently grabbed onto his face. Making sure that he wouldn't separate from me. After moments of kissing, we separated, panting. Leaving each other with a string of saliva between us.

I saw his pure face. His blush reaching the ends of his ears. His aroused face. I couldn't resist. It was too amazing to see. To amazing to get away from.

After moments of kissing against the wall, I led his to his room, quickly. I couldn't let him go.

I took off my shirt, I threw it across the room, and then continued to kiss Makoto who laid below me blushing. I could see his penis growing as I nudged it with my knee. I kissed him. My hands from his waist up to his nipples. I played with them. I played with one of them with my hand and the other with my mouth. I could hear his restrained moans.

"Sou-" He moaned. "Ah~" Enjoying it. I couldn't help but want more. I loved his voice.

I played even more. Switching and leaving him to beg for more. I wanted to hear his whimpers, his plea for more. I couldn't resist my Makoto.

I stared towards him. I saw his blushing face, and his hands trying to cover it. I could hear his precious moans. Each with wanting more. I moved upwards and kissed him. Making sure that I could still hear his moans, I used my tongue. We fought with dominance.

I began to grind him slightly with my waist. I could feel that he was enjoying it. I removed his pants and caressed his penis with my hand. He twitched at each stride.

"Sou- Sou-chan~! Ah~" His moans louder. I loved teasing him. I couldn't resist.

So much that I wanted. It was all mine.

I saw his blushing face, his hard penis, his drool coming out of his mouth. Dripping as I touched him. All mine. I saw that even through just touching his penis, he came immediately.

"Sou-chan~ Stop teasing me~" His drooling coming down. His sweat falling. His blushing face and body.

I literally tore his underwear off. I saw that his penis was hard, big, and just begging to be touched. Without any hesitation. I took unzipped my pants and lowered my underwear.

"I'm sorry Makoto." I said to him spreading his legs. I saw an amazing sight. I couldn't wait, I couldn't resist. It was all mine. And i wouldn't ever share.

"Wai-" He cried as I thrusted into him. "Ahhhhhhh~ Sou-chan~"

He slurred his words as I thrusted harder. His blushing face only darkening.

"Ahhh~ Sou-chan~ Slow-ahhh-er" Tears on his blushing face began to appear as I thrusted harder and more. I couldn't help it. As more and more he should his face, the more I just wanted to fill him. His body shaking as i thrust. I loved it all.

"Makoto~" I whispered. His moans became louder. I felt like cumming soon.

"Sousuke~ I'm about to cum~!" he moaned.

"Mmmmh Me too~'" i replied.

"Ahhhh~" He moaned out as I thrusted harder, and as we both came. I collapsed on top of him. I gave him a kiss. Claiming what was mine. I left marks all over his body.

"I love you~ Makoto~" I whispered. As I hugged him tightly.

"I love you too, Sou-chan." He replied with a small blush on his face.

Afterwards we had a few more rounds, and stayed in all day. We just enjoyed each others body. He enjoyed each others presence. And i couldn't resist him. His pure heart, and gentle soul, I wanted it. I had it all to myself now.

* * *

**And end~ Hope that you enjoyed! I'm not exactly used to writing lemons, nor fanfics for Free! So, if its bad, I'm sorry, I'm not exactly experienced. I hope I get feed back~ Please leave a review!**

**Yadi-san out! Till the next one-shot/Yaoi fanfic/series update/or where ever you know me from!**


End file.
